Mary Shelley's Frankenstein (Animated)
Mary Shelley's Frankenstein is a direct to dvd animated movie released by Warner Bros. Animation. This film is not in any way meant to be mistaken for the live-action 1994 film. Summary The story begins with Captain Robert Walton on his expedition in the arctic; he finds one figure on a dog sled pursuing another character before him. The man sledding back crosses paths with Walton, where he faints. Walton and his crew take the man back to his ship, where he awakens and reveals to be Victor Frankenstein, and from there he tells his story. The actual story recounts Victor's youth and his relationship with Elizabeth, and it then shows Victor in his prime proposing his studies of experimenting techniques to implant life to an inanimate organism. He constructs a humanoid creature, 8 feet tall, and of adonis proportions; he tests out his outlandish device on his experiment, which succeeds, only to Victor's shock and dismay his creation was a monster. He abandoned his creation in his lab, and in his panic he accidentally trips and falls from his window into a river. He is found the the next day by Henry Clerval, Victor's childhood friend; and after four months Victor recovers from his shock and returns to his lair, to find that the monster he made has vanished since then, but he also received ill news that his youngest brother, William had been murdered, and his friend, Justine was to blame since she was in possession of his locket. Over taken by grief, Victor ventures up to the alps alone, only to meet with the monster he created. The monster pleads Victor to hear his story, which he permits; the monster recollects his struggles being alone, and people fearing and hating him for his monstrous appearance, which lead him to fear and hate them back. While living in a hidden clearing next to a cottage belonging to a french family, he learned how to read and speak english from listening in while reading a collection of books. The Monster waits until most of the family leave, leaving the old blind grandfather to keep The Monster company as he introduces himself. The two slowly bond until the rest of the family came early; The Monster tried to talk and reason with them but they were so afraid of him they beat him and forced him out back into the forest, and The Monster was alone again. Then he meet William, alone in the woods, who had no judgement of The Monster and offered to be his friend. The two bonded for a while, until The Monster accidentally crushes him and kills him, after Justine stumbles upon them and faints from shock. Fearing the consequences for what he's done, plants William's locket into Justine's possession unbeknownst to her, resulted in her arrest and eventual trial and execution. The Monster then pleads Victor to make him a companion, a female monster just like him to love and care for, so together they may live freely from the judgement of mankind. At first Victor refuses but, The Monster threatens him with killing his other friends and family, including his fiancee, Elizabeth. Victor and The Monster then travel to England where Victor can work in secret; he was very nearly complete until a storm breaks, ravaging the apartment and destroying the female monster's body within. The Monster demands Victor to start again, but refuses due to his exhaustion from all the time creating the female creature, so the monster retreats and vows to "See him on his Wedding Night!" Victor was left alone, fearing for Elizabeth. Victor returns to Ingolstadt and rearranges his marriage for Elizabeth. Victor intended to vacate Elizabeth and himself to Ireland for their marriage, where evidently he was then arrested for the account of murder of Clerval, yet another victim of The Monster. After being freed by his Father, Victor and Elizabeth eventually married in Italy. Victor assumed he and his newly wed wife would be out of The Monster's reach from there, he even came armed with a shot gun just to be safe as he paced around the inn where they stayed, only to be proven wrong as The Monster surprises Victor and murders Elizabeth at the very night of their marriage. Grief stricken and enraged, Victor shoots wildly at The Creature, who once again escapes into darkness; Victor then pursues The Monster across Europe, from Spain back to Geneva, all the to the arctic where Victor inevitably would meet Captain Walton. Sometime later, while still laying in bed close to death, Walton brings the Monster on board who greets and embraces Victor just before he dies; The Monster is left mourning for Victor's loss and is now truly alone. The Monster then assures Walton that he will end his own life so he can bring no harm to anyone else. The Monster un boards Walton's ship, and advices him to "avoid ambition" and once he again escapes into darkness, for what may be his last time. Cast . James Arnold Taylor - Victor Frankentstein . Lacey Chabert - Elizabeth . Travis Willingham - The Monster Differences from the Novel. Category:Animated Films Category:Adaptation Category:Horror Category:Animated Category:Frankenstein Category:Warner Bros. Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Films Category:Animation Category:Warner Bros. Animation